fa_18fandomcom-20200213-history
FA-18 BUNOs Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki This website is for tracking the history of U.S. Navy and U.S. Marine Corp FA-18s from cradle to grave by their Bureau Number (BUNO). If you know the history of one of these aircraft, please contribute. Lots 0-2 (Pre-production): 160775-160785 Lot 3: 161213-161252 Lot 4: 161353-161528 Lot 5: 161629-161924 Lot 6: 161925-161987 Lot 7: 162394-162477 Lot 8: 162826-162909 Lot 9: 163092-163175 Royal Australian Air Force F/A-18A/B: A21-1 - A21-57 and A21-101 - A21-118 Maybe not 100% relevant, but this section now contains details on all Royal Australian Air Force F/A-18A and F/A-18B jets. The RAAF jets were mostly produced locally at Government Aircraft Factory in Victoria and thus, were never assigned a USN-type BuNo (unlike the latter FMS F/A-18F and EA-18G purchases) and also as a result, never really fell into the USN-type lots (they were built to the Block-Standard of the time, as the following listings show). The addition of 'Australian-isations' further removes them from easily be fit in with the USN listings - however every jet was assigned a McAir construction number (cn) which has been used to organise this list. With modernisation programs, the RAAF Hornets have generally kept pace with the USMC jets, although some differences should be noted. Initially the launch bar was not fitted; this was then replaced with a mass-balance and later a dummy launch bar to correct nose wheel shimmy issues. RAAF Jets all use the SJU9/A and SJU10/A seats, in place of the USN/USMC SJU5/A and SJU6/A. RAAF jets have the capability to employ the AN/AAQ-28(v) Lightening AT pod, ELTA EL/T-8222 jamming pod and are equiped with a HMCS for use with the AIM-132 ASRAAM and other systems. Additionally, BOL dispensers can be flush mounted to the Wing Pylons. As part of numerous avionics and structural upgrades (HUG-series of upgrades), the original AN/APG-65 radar was replaced with the AN/APG-73, ALR-67 Radar Warning Receiver, improved IFF and secure datalink capabilities were added; a raft of structural upgrades as well as uprated engines also found their way onto the aircraft. The jets have the capability to launch the AGM-158 JASSM cruise missile and were the development platform the Australian developed JDAM-ER. For more information, see http://www.adf-serials.com.au/3a21.htm Lot 10: 163427-163510 Lot 11: 163699-163782 Lot 12: 163985-164068 Lot 13: 164196-164280 Lot 14: 164627-164692 Lot 15: 164693-164741 Lot 16: 164865-164912 Lot 17: 164945-164981 Lot 18: 165164-165206 Lot 19: 165207-165231 Lot 20: 165399-165416 Lot 21 FA-18E/F Super Hornet Lot 22 Lot 23 Lot 24 Lot 25 First flown August 2002, lot 25 introduced new cockpit displays and increased software and hardware capacity. enabling future AESA advanced crew station (ACS) integration. Thanks to higher order language (HOL) operational flight programs (OFPs) software upgrades can be incorporated with ease. Lot 26 Beginning with Lot 26 (FY03), production transitioned to Block 2 with a re-designed forward fuselage and provisions to incorporate Block 2 equipment including Active Electronically Scanned Array (AESA) radar, Advanced Crew Station (ACS), 8x10 Display, Fiber Channel Network Switch, and Digital Video Map Computer. Advanced Mission Computers and Displays (AMC&D) upgrades the mission computers from an assembly language based system to an open architecture higher order language and were introduced beginning with Lot 25. In Block 2, the AM/ALQ-165 was replaced by the AN/ALQ-214 radar frequency countermeasures system, a "techniques generator" that determines an appropriate signal to counter an attacking missile. 48 aircraft produced. Lot 27 Lot 28 and later ***Needs Updating after post-Lot 28 jets, such as FMS RAAF FA-18F and FA-18F+ (lot 31 or 32?)*** '' For more information on RAAF FA-18F/F+, see http://www.adf-serials.com.au/3a44.htm ''***needs to be completed - see http://www.joebaugher.com/navy_serials/thirdseries23.html for more listings from Lot 28 and beyond. Someone can add these when they get the time!*** EA-18G Growler Lot 30 EA-18G Growler Lots and Descriptions Lot 31 EA-18G continued.. Lot 32 EA-18G continued.. Lot 33 EA-18G continued.. Lot 34 EA-18G continued.. Lot 35 EA-18G continued.. Lot 37 and later ***includes RAAF EA-18G*** For more information on RAAF EA-18G, see http://www.adf-serials.com.au/3a46.htm BUNO Unknown The following are notable FA-18s with unknown BuNos. If you have information on these aircraft/incidents, please contribute it here. Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Aircraft|}|}|}|}|}